mimuwfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Chrzaszcz, Jacek
Uwagi ogólne * Nie wiem, czy ktoś na to zwrócił uwagę, czy nie - dla mnie wygląda jak Luke Skywalker * Nie wiem, czy ktoś na to zwrócił uwagę, dla mnie wygląda jak Marty McFly z Powrotu do przyszłości. * Nie wiem, czy ktoś na to zwrócił uwagę, jednak mi wygląda jak John Nash z filmu "Piękny umysł" (w roli głównej Russell Crowe) * Solidne przygotowanie, jasny tok myslenia, calkiem niezle zadania. Latwy i chetny kontakt mailowy. Bardzo dobry cwiczeniowiec. * Jackowi gratulujemy Darii ;) * Jeden z najlepszych prowadzących na MIMie! * Jego 'He he he' rozbraja :) * Na każde zajęcia spóźnia się przynajmniej 10 minut * Zdarzyło mu się bezpowrotnie zgubić prace domowe Wstęp do Teorii Mnogości * Bardzo dobre ćwiczenia. Jasne, zrozumiałe no i prace domowe, dzięki którym można pojąć ten wcale niełatwy przedmiot. Dobrze przygotowują do egzaminu. * zgadzam sie z przedmowca w 100%, Jacek to super gosc ;) * Jacek jest fajny, wyrozumiały punkty, jak jesteś w potrzebie.. :), można się dużo nauczyć na jego ćwiczeniach, ale nie sprawdza listy i nie egzekwuje oddawania prac domowych akurat dla mnie jest wadą - nie umiem się sama zmobilizować. Zadania tłumaczy zrozumiale, choć mam wrażenie, że były łatwiejsze niż potem te na egzaminach. * Ćwiczenia Jacka i ćwiczenia Darii są IDENTYCZNE. Jak byłeś u jednego z nich, to już wiesz, jak jest u drugiego :) Metody Programowania (funkcyjne) * Dobre ćwiczenia, ale moim zdaniem nieco nudnawe. Podstawy matematyki * Ćwiczenia bardzo średnie. Od początku semestru ślimacze tempo, na ostatnich ćwiczeniach byliśmy może w połowie materiału przedstawionego na wykładzie. W porównaniu do innych grup rozwiązywane na zajęciach zadania były bardzo proste, zupełnie nie odpowiadały poziomowi egzaminu. Ogólnie pan Jacek jest sympatyczny, nie wymaga oddawania zadań domowych, nie spóźnia się i nie przeciąga zajęć - ale to w żaden sposób nie usprawiedliwia tego co napisano w pierwszym zdaniu. Jeżeli ktoś chce rzeczywiscie się czegoś nauczyć i sensownie zdać egzamin, a nie tylko "pochodzić na ćwiczenia", to polecam innego ćwiczeniowca. * A według mnie ćwiczenia fajnie prowadzone, najmilej wspominany przedmiot z pierwszego semestru. * Miły facet, byłem pare razy u niego na wykładzie. Mówił raczej prosto, podawał przykłady, ale jakoś specjalnie mnie te wykłady nie pociągały. Wolałem się uczyć sam ze skryptu prof. Urzyczyna. Ogólnie, bez fajerwerków, ale myślę, że OK. * Bardzo wolne tempo. Tłumaczy rzeczywiście dobrze i w miarę ciekawie, ale na jednych zajęciach rzadko kiedy robiliśmy więcej niż 1 zadanie. Ciągle w tyle za innymi grupami. Logika * Bardzo dobry ćwiczeniowiec. Zajęcia może trochę nudnawe, ale to chyba wina logiki a nie Pana Jacka. Nie sprawdza/ł obecnosci. * Jasno, sprawnie, klarownie i z uśmiechem. Wyrozumiały i student-friendly :) Polecam! * Polecam, choć myślę, że czasem poziom można by było podnieść. * Bardzo student-friendly i bardzo uśmiechnięty. Nie ma problemów z zaliczeniem ćwiczeń. Zgadzam się z przedmówcą, że zajęcia nudnawe tylko i wyłącznie z winy przedmiotu, który mnie nijak zafascynować nie potrafił. * Bardzo dobry ćwiczeniowiec. Nie sprawdza obecności i nie wymaga robienia prac domowych, ale jak ktoś chce pracować to może nawet dostać (i potem mieć sprawdzone) dodatkowo jakieś trudniejsze zadania. Na zastępstwie na wykładzie pokazał kompletny dowód w systemie Hilberta-gratulacje! Wstęp do programowania (podejście funkcyjne) * Na zajęciach problemy były wałkowane dokładnie i sprawnie. I w większości były z wszelkiego rodzaju olimpiad informatycznych. Sympatyczny człowiek. * 2018Z- no było nawet spoko dopóki nie weszła algorytmika. O ile wcześniej kod był rzetelnie zapisywany na tablicy, o tyle potem zadania były tylko niedbale omawiane z krótkim komentarzem "no to potrafiliby państwo to zaimplementować"... (może gdybym się uparł, że implementacje muszą być, to by były... kto wie... ��‍♂️). Raczej dobry ćwiczeniowiec, pomocny, kontaktowy. Wstęp do programowania (podejście imperatywne) * Świetny ćwiczeniowiec! Przychodząc na wydział bez jakiejkolwiek wiedzy o programowaniu po semestrze u Pana Jacka zdałam egzamin bez większego problemu. Nie ma spotykanego u innych zachowania w stylu: 'zadam pytanie i poczekam 20 minut, może ktoś się odezwie, a jak nie to łaskawie sam powiem', tylko zawsze wspólna dyskusja nad zadaniem i naprowadzanie na poprawne rozwiązanie. Atmosfera bardzo sympatyczna i dużo śmiechu na ćwiczeniach. Może to była też kwestia grupy, ale i tak gorąco polecam! Dziękuje Panie Jacku:) * polecam każdemu! Zajęcia ciekawe; luźna atmosfera Języki i paradygmaty programowania (lab) * Zajęcia z gatunku: na początku krótko wprowadzić studentów w temat zajęć i odesłać do skryptu, a na kolejnych labach omówić rozwiązania z poprzedniego tygodnia. Jeśli ktoś czegoś nie rozumie "walcząc ze skryptem", to można śmiało poprosić o pomoc. Interpreter sprawdzał b. długo, ale punktował/ucinał punkty rozsądnie.